


Quickie

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Feather Castiel, Feather Dean, Feather Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Or Maybe Sex?, Other, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel run off to get some alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> STILL LAUGHING. ~~And in need of mental help.~~
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy!

Dean blushed under Castiel's heavy stare, fluttering his wispy ends shyly. His family was close by, he couldn't be giving Dean that look here. Dean gulped as it grew heavier and looked around, finding his family occupied. He turned and scurried away behind one of the boxes across the room, nervously wondering if Castiel got the hint and would follow him here.

Castiel appeared around the corner, looking behind himself. Dean sighed and jumped on him, ignoring his little surprised noise as they hit the floor with no sound at all. Beat that, you stupid pin!

"Missed you," Dean said, rubbing their ends together. Castiel gasped and turned them over so he was on top of Dean.

"I missed you too, Dean," he said, pressing down on Dean as they rubbed on each other.

Dean moaned softly, tugging him closer and closer until each little end of theirs was touching. He flicked his hard bottom up, gasping as Castiel rubbed against him with his own. "Please, Cas," he whispered, struggling to be quiet. He didn't want anyone to hear him, even if they probably couldn't this far away.

"It's okay," Castiel said, rubbing them both together harder. "I got you."

"Cas, Cas," Dean trembled, already so close to orgasming. "Please."

"No," Cas moaned. "Don't."

"But, Cas!" Dean cried out, bucking up desperately. "Need to, need to-"

"I said no!" Castiel growled, sounding dark and perfect.

Dean sighed and wiggled beneath him, feeling himself get closer and closer as Castiel mercilessly rutted against him. "Cas," he whined, shaking and barely holding in little cries. Castiel groaned, rubbing both of them together faster and harder. "M'coming-"

"Fuck," Castiel muttered, but he didn't stop moving as Dean orgasmed, shaking and squirming and crying out softly.

"M's'rry," he gasped, panting hard as he calmed down.

Castiel didn't stop his rutting, nor did he reply to Dean. Castiel purred in his ear, sounding close to his own orgasm as Dean felt another starting inside of him.

"Cas, please," he moaned, rubbing his ends against Castiel's and trembling at the tingles of pleasure he got from it. "More! More!"

"So greedy," Castiel sounded pleased. "I'm close."

"Me too, me too, me-" Dean cried out again, orgasming as Castiel did the same. Both trembled against the other, breathing hard and heavy.

"My Dean," Castiel murmured, pulling away from him and standing up straight on his point. He helped Dean up and held him close, content.

"My Cas," Dean sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
